


in another universe

by elhopperperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sunsets, pointless dianetti fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elhopperperalta/pseuds/elhopperperalta
Summary: Basically just the Rosa, Gina and Arlo fluff you never knew you needed.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. sunsets on hills

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my best girl orly!! I love you with my whole heart!!

‘Linetti, you can’t _carry_ the dog..’

‘But he won’t _move._ Your stupid dog won’t walk up this tiny hill! Who does he think he is, Beyonce?’

Rosa rolled her eyes, a small smile working its way up her face. It was a late summers evening in July, and instead of lazing at home and watching endless runs of _say yes to the dress_ , her and Gina had ventured out to take her beloved dog Arlo out for a walk, which was proving to be a lot funnier than she had originally thought a walk with her dog and girlfriend would be.

Gina huffed and wrapped her arms around the dogs torso, attempting to pull him into her arms. Rosa giggled and rolled her eyes again.

‘G, he’s a Labrador, for goodness sake,’ she sighed, taking his leash and wrapping it round her hand, ‘he’d squash you.’

They both continued up the hill, Rosa allowing Gina to grab onto her arm. Arm holding was just about as much pda as you would get if you happened to be dating Rosa Diaz, so Gina took as much as she could get. 

‘Um, he wouldn’t _dare._ No one can crush this queen, Diaz.’

Rosa smiled again, for the _third_ time today, and flung an arm around her shoulder as they trudged up the hill. The sun was setting, and it cast a very pleasant orange glow across the sky. It really was very beautiful, Rosa felt quite at peace for once.

They kept walking until they reached the top, and Gina sighed in satisfaction as her and Rosa took in the view, which was even more stunning from above. They rarely got many moments like these, what with detective work and famous youtuber chores taking up all their spare time, so they relished in the moments that they did get.

Rosa flopped down on the bench next to them, pulling Gina down with her. Arlo hopped up next to them, his tail thumping against the wood as he rested his head on Rosa’s shoulder. She reached back to scratch his ears, and he licked her face in thankyou. Which, however gross it may have seemed, made Rosa smile _yet again._ So, a win. 

‘Damn, Ro, we should do this more often,’ Gina grinned, resting her head on Rosa’s other shoulder, ‘it’s fun.’

‘Oi, don’t get all soppy on me Linetti,’ Rosa laughed, ‘you know its not my thing.’

‘Oh believe me, I know,’ she replied, a sly grin on her face, ‘I think the dog makes you more emotional you know.’

Rosa wrapped an arm around Arlo’s back, running a hand through his soft fur. ‘Hmm, maybe you’re right,’ she nodded, her other arm snaking round Gina, her thumb catching in her belt loop, ‘maybe he does. Or, maybe it’s you.’

‘Me?’

Rosa nodded. ‘It’s, erm, _nice_. Being your girlfriend. Its nice.’

‘Rosa!’ Gina looked at her in shock, ‘are you… _getting emotional?’_

‘Shut up.’

Gina let out a loud laugh. ‘Aw, you big sap.’

‘I am not a sap. Don’t you ever call me that again.’

It was Gina’s turn to roll her eyes then. ‘You know, we’ve been together for six months, and still no one knows or has figured it out yet. They’re all a bit dumb if you ask me.’

‘Or,’ Rosa began, ‘we’re just, really good at hiding stuff. Or they’re dumb, you know, whichever.’

‘We should do some big dramatic reveal!’ Exclaimed Gina, her eyes lighting up a little.

‘Nah, thats not us,’ Rosa glared at her overexcited girlfriend, ‘lets just post a stupid picture.’

‘That is a dramatic reveal for you,’ said Gina, ‘you like, never post on instagram. Where do you document your life, girl?’

‘Um, my head?’

‘Oh okay, fairs.’

Gina held her phone up in front of them, smiling widely at the camera.

‘ _Smile,_ Diaz, damn.’

‘ _Fine.’_

Rosa knew she was gonna get asked a load of questions about her secret love life tomorrow, since Gina had captioned it _#secretgirlfriend,_ but surprisingly, she wasn’t too worried. 

She was too content right now to care.


	2. i wish you nothing but happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how the squad react to Gina's instagram post<33

Rosa had forgotten about the picture Gina had posted by the time she was scheduled to return to work after a few days off, so as she walked into the bullpen on Monday morning she was a bit concerned about the stares her coworkers were giving her as she strided to her desk. She sat down and looked around. Charles glanced briefly in her direction as she sat down but hid his grin in his hand as he noticed her looking at him and Jake raised his eyebrows in Charles direction and smirked.

Right, that was it, she thought. What were they being so weird about?

‘Hey, guys,’ she stood up and glared around at everyone, ‘what’s going on? Why are you all being weird?’

At that moment Amy and Captain Holt entered the almost silent bullpen, and looked very confused as to why Rosa was standing on a chair.

Holt broke the silence.

‘So Diaz, how’s Gina?’

Rosa’s eyes widened. So _that_ was why they were all staring at her. 

‘Oh, she’s great, you know,’ nodded Rosa, lowering herself back into her chair, ‘really great.’

She could practically hear them all struggling to contain their endless string of comments and questions they probably had in their head, so she rolled her eyes and stood up again.

‘Right, I’ll give you one minute to ask questions. Go.’

Jake then blurted out, ‘how long have you been hiding this from us?’

‘Half a year.’

His mouth dropped open in shock. ‘Wait _what-’_

‘Shhh, not your turn anymore Peralta.’

He huffed, averting his eyes back to his paperwork.

‘How come you never told us before?’ Said Amy, her face falling.

Rosa felt a little guilty then. ‘Oh, you know…’ she began. But she didn’t know.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair anxiously. ‘Well, we felt it was easier to just not tell anyone, to avoid questions and stuff. But I see it now, I probably should have said something. Sorry guys.’

‘Hey, don’t be sorry Ro-Ro,’ spoke up Charles, ‘we’re all so happy for you, and Gina.’

The rest of the group nodded and smiled in her direction.

She felt like crying then, but she blinked them back. She had never shown any form of emotion at work before and she most definitely was not going to start now.

‘Thankyou guys, seriously. It means a lot.’

‘Anytime, Diaz,’ said Holt from the corner, ‘we are your family, after all.’

To say the least, quite a few tissues were needed for Rosa that day.

When she returned home that evening to find Gina and Arlo curled up on the sofa watching some soppy rom com, she felt very at peace with her life. Her friends had been so supportive today and she was more than grateful.

‘Hey babe.’

‘Oh, hey girl,’ Gina smiled from the sofa, ‘how was work?’

‘Great actually,’ she replied, ‘thankyou.’

She sat down next to Gina and rested her head on her shoulder.

‘Have you seen the comments on our post yet?’ Asked Gina.

‘Wait no, I haven’t actually.’

She pulled up the post on her phone, and her heart swelled at the sight of the comments section.

_We love you both, and we’re so happy for you._

_Congratulations you two!! <33_

_Yay!! I’ve been waiting for this to happen for years. Proud of you both:)_

_Dear Rosa and Gina,_

_I am so happy that you have decided to pursue a relationship together. I wish you both nothing but happiness._

_Sincerely, Raymond Holt._

She laughed out loud at Holt’s one as a few tears fell down her face.

Gina grinned at her and squeezed her thigh comfortingly. ‘Great, huh?’

She nodded, and smiled back. ‘Yeah,’ she whispered, ‘so great.’

She felt so loved. By Gina, and by her friends. She had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou for reading, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
